Simplemente no entiendo
by Taturrax
Summary: Empieza desde cuando Lucy se declara Natsu hasta cuando su hija Nashi se casa con Junior


**Eh aquí una historia NALU, Es una historia que empieza desde cuando lucy se declara natsu hasta que Nashi se case con Junior**

**Mas explicaciones al final**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

_**Simplemente no**_** entiendo**

No entiendo porque siempre me protegias

No entiendo porque siempre eras celoso aunque no estabamos saliendo

No entiendo porque eras perfecto para mi

No entiendo porque siempre que te veia sonreír yo sonreia

No entiendo porque cada vez que te veia triste yo me ponia triste

Simplemente no lo entiendo .No entiendo como pude y puedo amarte tanto

Tampoco entiendo porque te dije "Te amo Natsu" de la nada

Mucho menos entiendo porque me miraste sin moverte

Todavía no entiendo porque no me contestaste nada

No entiendo como pudiste contestarme con un "Yo también Luce"

Tampoco entiendo porque te abalanzaste sobre mi para besarme

Sigo si entender porque en mi cumpleaños me regalaste ese collar tan hermoso

Mucho menos entiendo porque me pediste que me mude a tu casa

No entiendo como me pediste matrimonio en nuestro 5° aniversario

No entiendo porque cuando te dije que estaba embarazada me dijiste "Vamos a tener que remodelar la casa"

No entiendo porque no te cansaste de que te despierte todas las noches por mis antojos

No entiendo como no te enojaste que yo eligiera el nombre para nuestra hija

No entiendo porque decidiste armar la habitación de Nashi tu solo

No entiendo porque estabas tan preocupado cuando estuve enojada contigo y no queria ir a ver a Poliuska

No entiendo porque me llevaste de comer en la noche cuando te eche de nuestra habitacion

Sigo sin entender como pudiste lograr que Wendy y Poliuska vengan tan rapido cuando Nashi estaba por nacer

No entiendo porque entraste apurado a la habitacion de la enfermeria de fairy tail para ver a Nashi

Mucho menos entiendo porque te enojaste cuando viste que ella tenia tu mismo color de pelo

No entiendo porque cuando Nashi soplo fuego por primera vez te pusiste demasiado alegre

No entiendo porque no querias que Nashi se juntara con Junior

No entiendo porque quisiste ir a molestar a Nashi con que tendria un hermano/a

No entiendo como pudiste convencer a Nashi de que Igneel y Layla No eran malos

No entiendo como lograste que Nashi quisiera jugar con sus hermanos

Tampoco entiendo como lograste que en el cumpleaños de los mellizos Igneel y Layla,se divirtieran tanto

Sigo sin entender como hiciste que Nashi quisiera subirse a un transporte.

No entiendo como conseguiste un exceed para nuestros tres hijos

Mucho menos entiendo como pudiste conseguir que Nashi,Igneel y Layla compartan habitacion

No entiendo como pudiste ser tan buen padre para nuestros hijos

No entiendo porque seguiste con esa mania de que Nashi no se juntara con el Fullbuster menor

No entiendo porque alejaste tanto a Nashi de Junior

No entiendo porque espiaste tanto a tu hija como para saber que estaba enamorada de Junior

Sigo sin entender porque no quisiste que Nashi se enamorara de Junior

No entiendo porque no dejaste que ella sea la novia de el hijo de Gray

No entiendo porque no querias ser familiar de tu mejor amigo/enemigo

Ahora no entiendo porque aceptaste despues de tanto tiempo que Nashi saliera con Junior

Tampoco entiendo porque aceptaste tan rapido la relacion de Layla con Takuma pero no aceptaste la relacion de Igneel con Hikari

No entiendo como quisiste que yo fuera la anfintriona de el 15° cumpleaños de Nashi

No entiendo porque a Nashi le encanto tanto y te dio las gracias por dejarme a mi que hiciera la fiesta

No entiendo porque estabas triste el dia que te avisaron que vieron a Igneel,Tu padre

Tampoco entiendo porque no le quisiste explicar a Igneel,Nuestro hijo,porque le pusiste el nombre de su abuelo

No entiendo porque te emocionaste tanto cuando supiste que Nashi se iba a casar

Tampoco entiendo porque estuviste tan feliz cuando Igneel y Layla se mudaron de nuestra casa

Sigo sin entender porque quisiste que Kazuma se encargara de que Igneel y Layla estuvieran bien

Tampoco entiendo porque casi lloramos el dia de la boda de Nashi y Junior

Lo que menos entiendo es como pudiste amarme durante tanto tiempo

Simplemente no entiendo como pude y puedo amarte tanto

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto? , A mi me encanto y espero que a ustedes tambien .**

**Como dije al principio,al final hay mas explicaciones,Toda la historia esta contada por lucy,Habria puesto a las demas **

**parejas pero no lo hice porque no queria tener que escribir demasiadas **

**familias ****y tambien soy muy vaga como para hacerlo,**

**Perdonen mi vagancia**

**Voy a aclarar las familias asi no se confunden quien es hijo de quien**

**Familia Dragneel: Natsu Dragneel,Lucy Dragneel = Nashi Dragneel (Al final es Nashi Fullbuster),Igneel Dragneel y Layla Dragneel**

**Familia Fullbuster: Gray Fullbuster,Juvia Fullbuster = Gray Junior Fullbuster y Kaito Fullbuster**

**Familia Conbolt : Romeo Conbolt ,Wendy Conbolt = Takuma Conbolt**

**Familia Eucliffe : Sting Eucliffe Lisanna Eucliffe = Hikari Eucliffe y Azusa Eucliffe**

**Familia Fernandez : Jellal Fernandez Erza Fernandez = Kazuma Fernandez**

**Perdonen si hay algun error**


End file.
